The exemplary embodiments provided herein relate to a specialized type of razor for use by hair stylists and barbers to create various hairstyles requiring feathering, layering or blending hair, and is particularly useful when cutting hair that is dense or coarse. When done properly, these techniques can reduce hair density and volume, while at the same time shaping the hair so that it lies properly on the head. These techniques typically involve the use of a comb in one hand and a straight razor in the other, with considerable training and experience required to safely and rapidly move the comb and razor in the correct manner necessary to achieve the correct results. The comb, for example, can be used to raise and expose a thin, elongate section of hair, and the razor, for example, can be drawn obliquely across the section of hair, cutting each hair at a slightly different angle and location so that the hair is not all cut to the same length. Hence, “layering”, “feathering” or “blending” the hair.
Provided herein are exemplary embodiments of a device that permits these techniques to be practiced easily and safely. In an exemplary method of use, the device can be held in one hand and used in conjunction with a conventional barber comb held in the other. The device is simple and safe to use, and is easy to clean and maintain, among other advantages.